


Teyla stumbles over a cultural difference

by kumquatix



Series: Dark agenda [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dark Agenda, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatix/pseuds/kumquatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla hooks up with Kate, but there is a complication Teyla did not foresee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teyla stumbles over a cultural difference

Kate gets up from bed naked, and plugs in the hot water jug. "Tea?" she asks Teyla.

Teyla nods.

Kate measures a spoonful of herbs into the cup she reserves for Teyla, then fishes a package of Ovaltine from the decorative box where she keeps her Earth delicacies.

Teyla tried it once, but unfortunately it is not as good as it smells. It has a strange cloying sweetness to it. But she likes the little smile Kate gets when she dissolves the powder in her mug.

She admires the lines of Kate's body, as she stands at the table, preparing a tray with the tea and Ovaltine and some dried fruit and baked snacks. When Kate shifts, she catches little glimpses of the lips of her pussy between her thighs. Kate has trimmed her pubic hair very short, and shaved it into a pattern, as is the custom of her people. At first Teyla found it odd, but she has come to appreciate the aesthetics of it. She feels a little pleasurable twinge in her core at every intimate peek, and her mouth waters at the thought of sucking those soft and tangy-sweet lips and swirling her tongue around them.

Kate is moving slowly, and taking a long time to arrange everything just so on the tray.

Teyla moves her eyes up, and notices the tenseness of Kate's back.

"Kate, do we need to talk?" she asks as mildly as she can.

Kate turns around and leans back against the edge of the table. She crosses her arms in front of her, but then remembers herself and opens her body language. She would make a good diplomat, Teyla thinks.

"I'm the only therapist on the base," Kate says. She bites her lip, and looks right at Teyla.

Teyla is alarmed to notice a shimmer of tears in her eyes, and she wants to go to Kate, and hold her. But she stays where she is, giving Kate space.

"I'm sorry!" Kate says. "I shouldn't have..." she gestures at Teyla and the rumpled bed, "but we did, and now you're going to have to choose. It's not fair to you, but I can't be both your therapist and your lover."

Teyla has lived among the Earth people for more than twenty Athosian moons, and she is so shocked at the depth of her own surprise that she nearly laughs. She manages to restrain herself, because Kate is clearly upset.

"Am I understanding you correctly, that the therapy sessions is something offered to me for my own benefit?" Teyla asks. She feels the muscles in her cheeks jumping, and a stutter in her breath that is a snicker wanting to break out.

Kate's jaw drops. Then her hand flies to cover her mouth, as she lets out a high-pitched "Heeeheee!" and Teyla can't hold in her laughter at all.

Kate slides down to the floor laughing, and Teyla's guffaws shake her body so much she loses her balance and has to roll off the bed and crawl across to where Kate is sitting, which only makes Kate laugh harder.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this! I was so worried about putting you in this position," Kate says, and wipes the tears of mirth from her cheeks. She's grinning from ear to ear.

Teyla winds her arms around her and kisses her temple.

"I felt a connection between us from the moment we met," she tells Kate, and kisses her mouth. She strokes Kate's hair back from her face. "But I also noticed you drawing back, until today. I feared you were going to tell me you regretted laying with me."

Kate shakes her head, still smiling, and gives Teyla a squeeze. "Not at all. But if you didn't know that you were invited to therapy sessions for _your_ sake, then what do you do? Every time you go through the gate, you risk a traumatizing experience. Being captured, being interrogated, being tortured, seeing your team mates killed," Kate pales, and clutches Teyla's arm hard. Teyla has never seen her react this way, when she recounts the events to her after a mission.

"We have always been at war. I form the circle with my clan, and we call on the Ancestors," Teyla tries to answer her. She thought Kate's duty was to check on everyone's mental fitness, and report it to Elizabeth, but evidently that is not true, or not the whole truth. She isn't sure what social function sharing her experiences with Kate is supposed to have .

"What if you are too affected to 'form the circle'?" Kate asks. Teyla has a feeling that Kate will let what she answers now determine their relationship; even if Teyla makes it clear that she would rather have a lover than a therapist, Kate might not accept her choice.

The truth is that Teyla has never been too affected to form the circle. When Charin died, Teyla felt that Athos died with her. The children, and the parents of children, act as if Atlantis is just a new camp site, just another place to pitch their tents. As long as they are close to a Ring and can form the circle, they are Athosians, and mostly Teyla thinks that way too. But when Charin lay dying, she could not hold onto that thought.

"If I am too affected to form the circle, Halling will form it for me," Teyla tells Kate. And that is also the truth.

Kate sighs, and snuggles in against Teyla. "Oh, good," she says.

Teyla does not want to sit naked and sticky on the floor, but she will give Kate as long as she needs to collect herself. She wonders if Kate will think that Teyla is not appreciating the gravity of her ethical dilemma, if she reaches up and gets the plate of savory, crunchy breads and dried loomas.

Oh well. It seems that they are to continue as lovers, so Kate will have to get used to Teyla's appetite after sex. Teyla unwinds one arm from her, and gets the plate.

Kate stands up. "Lets take this party to the bathtub," she says. "I'll run a bubble bath, if you'll boil some more water for tea."

Teyla savors the swish of Kate's hips as she walks away, and the coy look she throws her over her shoulder. Her hunger for Kate's body overtakes her again, but she brings the plate with her into the bathroom.

She will make sure they both are going to need to replenish their energy.


End file.
